The present invention relates to a compressed image data reproducing apparatus and a method thereof, which realize to reproduce compressed image data normally and to reproduce the compressed image data in non-linear editing reproduction, in particular, to which a data structure control technology is applied. That is, at an image coding apparatus having a motion compensation means represented at the moving picture experts group (MPEG) 2 coding system stipulated by the generic coding of moving pictures and associated audio information, ISO/IEC 13818, special reproduction and editing reproduction of the compressed image data are easily executed at the image coding apparatus, in which a frame or field structure is changed, by using the data structure control technology.